The Crazy Class (of Doctor Who, Sherlock, PJOHOO etc)
by Avengingdemigods
Summary: What if all our favourite fictional characters were in one school together? How would they interact with each other? This includes Sherlock and Doctor Who as well as some Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus (Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace), Merlin and Harry Potter. If you'd like me to include some characters I haven't already, just tell me in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Fictional Class

I took a deep, steadying breath. Today, I was starting at a new school. Looking at my reflection, I straightened the simple uniform. My short ginger hair curled at the ends and my bright blue eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I checked the time. 8:00 am. It was time to go.

…

A sick feeling rose from my stomach, growing larger and larger with each step I took towards my form room. I could hear my new classmates chatting, louder and louder until I was directly outside the class.

"Quieten down class" a man shouted "We have a new student".

He turned towards me and invited me further into the classroom.

"Hello, I am Mr Blofis and I will be your tutor and English teacher this year. Here" he said, gesturing towards the students "are your fellow classmates. You will be with these people for every class. Would you like to introduce yourself to them?"

"Um, my name is Isla Wilcox. I'm 14 years old…" I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, if you'd go sit down, you can properly meet some of your classmates before your lessons start".

Feeling awkward, I sat in the seat closest to her, next to a girl who also had ginger hair only hers was a lot longer.

"Hey, I'm Amy Pond" she said.

"Hi" I replied.

"This is Clara," Amy said, pointing to a girl with short brown hair, "And this is the Doctor" she continued, pointing a boy with lots of dark brown hair, a bow tie and a crazy grin. The 'Doctor' took out a screwdriver with a green light at the end and waved it at me, humming as he did so.

"I think I can safely say that you are not an alien" He told me.

"Um, thanks I guess? Is your name actually the Doctor?" I asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes" he replied "I'm the eleventh person in the history of the world to be named the Doctor"

"Wow" I said.

"One day, once I've built a time machine, I'm going to go back and meet every other person who was named the Doctor. Cos I bet they're pretty special. Then I'm going to go to different planets, taking these two non-aliens with me." The Doctor said, pointing to Amy and Clara.

"Why do you bother" interjected a tall boy with curly dark hair and a scarf. "All this talk of outer space and planets is useless. Why fill your head with such nonsense?"

"Here we go again" the boy next to him muttered. "Sherlock, can't you just leave them to it?"

"Nonsense?" the Doctor asked, offended. "It's not nonsense. We'll see you biting your words in 10 years when I would have created my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" I asked, confused.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," explained Clara "It's what he's going to call the time machine."

"What are you going to do that makes you _so_ much more superior to the rest of us." asked the Doctor.

"With my exceptional mind, I'll become the world's first ever consulting detective."

"Your exceptional mind?" I asked sceptically.

Sherlock turned sharply towards me.

"I can tell you've been to lots of different schools in your life, travelling across the world. You probably know a few different languages. You have to keep travelling because of your mother's job. The two of don't have a particularly good relationship, but your father is gone, dead perhaps, or maybe he just left you. Your mother won't cart you off to boarding school, not now; you are the only connection she has left to him. However, she can't look after you full time, why else –"

"-Sherlock," the boy next to him interrupted. "Stop showing off," he turned towards me. "Sorry about that. I'm John Watson." He said introducing himself.

I sat, gaping at the pair of them.

"As I was saying," Sherlock said, turning back towards the doctor "Being a consulting detective is far more useful then wasting time trying to talk to aliens".

The Doctor was outraged. "You, you…Dalek!" he called Sherlock.

"Dalek?" Sherlock smirked "How…original".

Before the Doctor could reply, the bell rang, and we all filed out to get to our first lesson.

Our first lesson was Latin. Following the herd of my classmates, I managed to get to the classroom without any problems. However, I was the last one in, so I took the only seat available, next to some goth/emo kid. He was really skinny and pale, and had long black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. The boy wore a skull ring round his finger which he regularly fiddled with.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi. I'm Nico di Angelo." He replied.

"Psst" a guy said. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Nikky".

"These two, Jason and Percy," pointing to the two guys in the desk next to us "are my cousins".

They were both athletic and tanned, but the similarities ended there. One had electric blue eyes and neat blonde hair; he also had an odd scar on his lip. The other one had sea-green eyes and messy raven-black hair.

I couldn't see how the three of them were related.

"So, what's Latin like here? Are you guys any good?"

"Latin here's great – Mr Brunner is awesome. Jason's practically fluent in Latin – his father taught him." said Percy.

"My uncles, on the other hand, taught Percy and Nico Ancient Greek," added Jason.

"That's really cool!" I said.

We spent that Latin lesson talking and they helped me along. All three of them were really good.

Just then, the door burst open. A middle-aged lady wearing a black leather jacket came in, fixing her eyes on Percy.

"Excuse me, is there something you want, Mrs Dodds?" asked Mr Brunner.

She pointed one crooked finger towards Percy.

"Him. In my office now." She demanded.

Slowly, Percy got up, shrugged at his cousins and left, following Mrs Dodds.

Latin soon ended and so it was break. Jason and Nico were going to go try and find Percy. I decided not to follow.

I was wandering around the school corridors, absent-mindedly, when a boy accidentally crashed into me.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"It's fine, don't worry. How come you're in such a rush?" I replied.

"Arthur's out to get me. I'm Merlin, by the way" he said. Merlin had short black hair and misty blue eyes. He wore an old-fashioned red neckerchief over his uniform.

"Anyway, I've got to run. Arthur may be my friend, but he's a prat. He's a royal one, but still, a prat. Nice meeting you," he said, before sprinting away.

Five seconds later, a tall, blonde, broad shouldered guy came running down the corridor.

"Have you seen a scrawny little git recently? He looks like a clotpole." He asked.

"Um, no," I replied.

"Are you sure? He has black hair, blue eyes and he wears a ridiculous red neckerchief. I'm Arthur by the way." He said.

"Oh, you mean Merlin? He went over there" I said, pointing in the opposite direction to where he ran to.

"Thanks. I'll see you around, Isla" and with that, Arthur ran off.

Shaking my head, I decided to try and find my way to the next class – chemistry. I wandered around the building until I found myself lost. Spotting a pair of ginger, freckled twins who looked a few years older than me, I decided to ask for directions.

"Your chemistry lab? Go down the corridor, turn left, then right, then left again," one of said.

"What are you talking about? Turn around the other way, then go right, then left, then right," said the other.

"You know, I'll think I'll just be going now…" I said, turning away.

Down the corridor came another ginger, freckled kid, only this one was in my class.

"Fred! George!" he shouted "Why did you dye my bag pink? Turn it back now!"

The twins turned to face the fuming boy.

"I'll tell Mum!" he threatened.

"Oh dear!" one of the twins teased "Is Ickle Ronniekins going to go running to Mummy"

"Come on Fred, let's go" laughed George.

They walked away, chuckling to themselves.

"Those two!" the boy muttered to himself. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley. You're the new girl, right? Isla, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I am. Were those two your brothers?" I asked.

"Annoyingly, yes they are."

Ron offered to show me to the next class, and we talked all the way. He told me about his friends Harry and Hermione and how they hated Chemistry with Mr Snape who always looked for an excuse to pick on Harry. By the time we got to the lab, most of the class were already sat down. I took the seat next to Ron, which was also next to Sherlock. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves until the teacher arrived with a slam of the door. We all fell silent.

"Open your book to page 214. There will be no need to talk."

Silently, everyone did as they were told and began to read through and make notes from the textbook, while Mr Snape surveyed the class with loathing. Fifteen minutes passed and still, there was silence.

Without warning, Snape suddenly spoke "Close textbooks and begin experiment 3 on the page, I will be putting you in partners."

Everyone groaned at the last part, and did as they were told.

"Now… How about we split this trio over here?" Snape smirked. "Potter, partner up with Lestrade. Granger will go with Pendragon and Weasley with Anderson."

Snape walked over the table they'd been sitting at and pushed ink over the notes Harry had made.

"Oh dear," Snape said sarcastically "you'd better re-write the notes, _Potter."_

Snape said the name with contempt, and then went on pairing people. I ended up with a girl called Molly Hooper who kept on looking at Sherlock, who had been paired with Irene Adler. We got to work quickly – Molly was very good at Chemistry. She had light brown hair which tied up in a simple ponytail, warm brown eyes and a kind smile. Molly wore next-to-no makeup. It was blatantly obvious that she had a deep crush on Sherlock.

Next to us, the Doctor was paired with Merlin, and together, they were nearly finished drawing up a conclusion whereas Molly and I were only halfway through the experiment. It seemed they both were gifted in Science. Arthur and Amy, on the other hand, were failing. Snape regarded them with scorn, and as soon as he turned away, Hermione could be seen whispering frantic instructions. Clara and John seemed to be getting on just fine. Sherlock and Irene, however, were on a roll. As if Sherlock was competing with the Doctor, they both rushed to finish.

"Done!" exclaimed the Doctor, grinning widely.

"Done?" asked Sherlock "So you've really done the experiment, drawn a table and graph from the results and you've written an accurate conclusion?"

"I also found the correlation and the relationships between the variables," added the Doctor.

Smirking, Sherlock said "Well I've also written a deep analysis on each of the chemicals and its products."

The Doctor's grin faded quickly as it was replaced with a look of grudging defeat. Sherlock looked smugger than ever. Irene kept on flirting with Sherlock and I could see Molly looking crestfallen.

"Hey, uh Molly" I said, in way to distract her "So, how long have you been at this school?"

It was a poor attempt, I'll admit, but it still did the trick.

When class finished, we carried on talking as we walked to the canteen. After getting our food, we sat down at a table. John, Lestrade, the Doctor and Sherlock – to Molly's delight and embarrassment – joined us. Sherlock didn't appear to be eating anything while the Doctor started wolfing down the most unusual combinations- fish fingers and custard, for instance. Molly picked at her food as the rest of us ate in awkward silence.

"So, Isla" said Molly, trying to make conversation "How has your first day been so far?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Sherlock beat me to it.

"Don't try to make conversation Molly; it really isn't your area" he sharply said.

Ignoring him, I replied. "It's been really good, I uh-"

Sherlock interrupted me. "Don't encourage her."

"Sherlock!" said Lestrade.

"What, Graham?" he replied in a deadpan voice.

"My name is Greg! Greg Lestrade." he said, while John shook his head, as if it happened a lot.

"Why, hello dear brother of mine" spoke a snooty voice walking towards our table.

Sherlock looked annoyed – really annoyed.

"What do you want now, Mycroft?" he grumbled.

"Can't I show my concerns for my sibling?" he asked. He looked quite a few years older than us.

"What concern? I'd never have thought you were capable of such a thing. No, you want something from me. Or you're here just to annoy myself and my acquaintances. But I doubt you'd waste your time like that, not when the Head Boy election is coming up, and you need to beat Percy Weasley to spot." replied Sherlock.

Instead of answering, Mycroft turned and surveyed us all sat at the table.

"Well?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"I'm just…making myself known to you all" and with that, he strode off.

"He is such a drama queen!" exclaimed Sherlock.

"Remind you of someone," muttered Lestrade, and John sniggered.

"Whatever," replied Sherlock "Come on, we'd better get to the next class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter. I'm afraid this one doesn't have ****_that _****Doctor Who or Sherlock, but there is some, and there will be more to come. Also, I have decided to add the Marvel fandom in! (though there will be more of that next time). If I'm using one fandom too much, tell me, if I'm not using one fandom enough, tell me. **

**Please read and review! :) :) :)**

The next few weeks of my time at this school continued in a similar fashion, and soon, I got to know everyone, for better or worse.

*line break*

Tick tock. Tick tock. My eyes were glazing over as Professor Binns lecture went on and on and on about some revolution. I looked over at my left to see Ron was already asleep, along with Amy and John. Sherlock just sat at his seat, tapping his feet impatiently, and every so often he'd interrupt loudly, causing the old man to jump in surprise, and the rest of the class would jolt up, away from their daydreams (unless, I soon learned, you were Arthur, who managed to just sleep through it – he was the type to miss some of the most obvious things even if it was staring at him in the face). Binns was an incredibly old man. Many students wondered why he hadn't already dropped dead. The only student Binns paid much attention to was, to my surprise, Nico.

Whenever Nico was having some kind of difficulty, the teacher would be there in a jiffy, asking exactly "in what way would the young master (young master being Nico) require service." Nico's discomfort at this special treatment was evident, but rather than pity him, several classmates (namely Irene, a pale-faced boy with platinum-blonde hair named Draco, or Malfoy as everyone called him, and Clarisse, a tough looking girl) decided to make fun of it – that is, until Nico sent them all his "death glare" and Jason and Percy looked threateningly towards anyone who conveyed even the slightest sign of having a problem with Nico. It was quite sweet really, I thought, how they all stuck up for each other.

An example of this happened as soon as the bell rang, signalling the end to the dullest hour of my life, and freedom, to many of the students. No sooner had Nico stepped out of the classroom, than Malfoy, Irene and this slightly crazy kid who called himself "The Master" surrounded him. This trio, I soon found, were in a league of their own when it came to terrorizing other students.

First, there was Draco Malfoy. Coming from a very elitist background laden with money, he was very used to getting his own way, and looked down on other people as if they were filthy rats. Then there was Irene Adler. As mentioned before, she was very attractive, and could persuade people to exactly what she wanted them to do. And if they refused, well. She was very good at blackmail. Finally, there was the Master. According to Amy, the Doctor and the Master were brothers. They were both very smart, gifted in Science in particular, but the similarities ended there. While the Doctor was odd, and crazy, he was so in a friendly, kind manner. The Master, on the other hand, had a spark in his eyes which hinted at malevolent tendencies. In short, he seemed like the kind of child who enjoyed torturing wildlife.

With his Malfoy's money, Irene's blackmail and the Master's having no restraint from trying to achieve the unthinkable, the threesome liked to think they struck fear in the hearts of their classmates. To be very honest, everyone in our class was just a bit tired of their antics, rather than terrified. But every now and again, they said things, things that really got under the skin of some people. Like Nico, Percy and Jason.

"So Nico," started Malfoy "what's it like having such an old man have such an obsession with you?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy, before you start to regret ever talking to me." replied Nico, almost sounding bored.

"And what could _you_ ever do to _me,_ you filthy mudblood," he jeered.

"A lot more than name-calling, I can tell you that" Nico said, walking away, with Jason and Percy right behind him.

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort some lame comeback, but then Irene decided to speak up.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Irene said softly. "We all know about _his_ family background."

Nico stopped walking then turned to face her. "What?" he spat.

"Oh, you know. The usual." she continued to say, in her deathly soft way. "We all know how you ended up killing your sister."

"That wasn't his fault!" exclaimed Percy, while Nico stood there, as if rooted to the spot.

"Of course not," Irene turned to Percy, "it was yours, wasn't it"

He paled, speechless.

"What was her name…?" she asked, smiling to herself "Bianca, wasn't it? I have a friend who works in the news. Charles Augustus Magnussen. He's very big in the media, and I'm he'll love to tell the story. How-"

"Shut up!" Jason interrupted. "How dare you-"

Before he could finish, Nico unfroze, and started towards her, snarling, until a broad shouldered figure cleared his throat.

"I personally do not want to see any fighting breaking out in the corridors, would you all go to your next class." It was Mr Rogers, an army veteran who now working in the PE department. Legend has it that he and Mr Stark (who we had next) go back a long time, and have some kind of friendly rivalry.

"But Mr Stark doesn't mind it if we're late." said Ron.

He pursed his lips in disapproval then replied, "Well, I care. A good form of discipline won't hurt anybody."

And so the near-fight broke up, and the class, who had all been watching the argument made their way along the corridor. It was time for my first Engineering lesson, with Mr Stark, or Tony, as he preferred to be called, as he had been apparently sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken so long to upload a new chapter, this isn't too long, but I do have another chapter ready to post which I will as soon as I finish uploading this one.**

Ten minutes late, Mr Stark finally arrived to his Engineering class smelling faintly of alcohol. He strode towards the centre of the lab, a room lined with workbenches and equipment. Huge drawers nearly reaching the ceiling were at the back of the lab, filled with various tools. All the furniture in the room formed a multiple squares, one inside the other, and inside the centre was were Mr Stark stood, which kind of proved what the others had said about his ego.

Even though I'd been at the school for quite a few weeks I was still uneasy about who to sit with, and today I found myself at a table with three people I didn't really know that well - Sam, Dean and Cas. From what I've heard, Sam and Dean were close brothers and Dean and Cas were deeply in love(?) except that they didn't know it yet, everyone but them could see it.

"Right," Mr Stark announced, surveying each of us. "I know I've been away for a while. I was taking some time off to sort out some, er, heart problems, but I'm back now, back for good." He grinned at this point, looking at us, until his gaze fell on me. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm Isla, Isla Wilcox? I joined the school some weeks ago..."

"Oh! Right, the new kid. I'm Tony, as I'm sure you already know, one of the handsomer, richer, funnier and just generally better teachers here. Well, luckily for you we just finished the last project and are now starting something new, so you don't have loads to catch up on. Now." he said, turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "Get into pairs with someone in your table."

Immediately, everyone started glancing at each other, and I found myself partners with Dean, while Sam and Cas paired.

"250 dollars goes to the group who makes" Tony paused trying to be dramatic. "The best vehicle."

"Wait, like an actual sized car or something?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah" he replied.

"That's a bit impractical, isn't it?" Sherlock remarked.

Ignoring him, Tony continued "This lesson I want you guys to work on sketching different ideas. Go on, everyone get to work" and with that he went to a workbench and started working on his personal inventions.

I could see ideas forming across the classroom. I tried not to smile as the Doctor looked like Christmas came early. "Tardis" he murmured, loud enough for everyone to here, eyes bright with excitement. Sherlock, who was his partner, gave a great sigh of exasperation while John, paired with Amy, laughed. On the other side of the classroom, Harry and Ron could be heard talking about making something that could fly, like a broomstick, or maybe a car. Arthur, who was not the best when it came to modern technology, was trying to convince Merlin that the best way to win the competition would be not to make a vehicle at all, but instead bring in a horse. "My father owns many fine stallions, I'm sure he won't miss one."

"Chevy Impala '69."

I jumped, breaking my chain of thoughts. The voice had come from Dean. He looked quite excited, which was a first considering his usual laid back attitude towards schoolwork.

"What?" I asked.

"Chevy Impala 69. It's a classic, I want it."

"This is a car, right?"

Dean looked annoyed. "Of course it's a car, it's like the best car out there. We're making it, no arguments."

"Sure. Shall we start sketching?"

Time passed quickly, and soon it was the end of the lesson.

"Plan for next lesson?" I asked as we all packed our bags.

"You bring those pictures you were talking about, I'll bring pie"

And with that he left, and I found myself walking behind Ron and Hermione on my way to the next class.

They were standing quite close to each other, talking quickly and quietly to one another.

"For people who insist they're just friends, you two act awfully like a married couple" said the Doctor from behind me, not in a mean way, more thoughtful.

"Oh please," said Sherlock "of course they're in love, it's obvious"

Ron and Hermione turned round blushing.

"Because Sherlock knows all about love." commented Lestrade sarcastically. "I didn't think you were capable of even smiling for reasons other than dead bodies until you met John."

"Like I haven't noticed you stare longingly at a certain Miss Hooper," retorted Sherlock.

The friendly banter continued as we reached the next lesson.


End file.
